


The need to be honest

by Karina



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noel discovers the reason of Liam's strange behaviour, he can't be completely honest to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The need to be honest

 

     I couldn’t believe how Liam had been trying to avoid me all of a sudden. Only until several days ago, he was behaving just as he normally was, yet now he was only talking to me whenever it was absolutely necessary. He also was trying hard to not look at me straight in the eye. I wondered if it was something that I did or said that made our kid angry. I asked mum if there was anything wrong with Liam, but she just replied, ‘It doesn’t seem like he’s angry with you, but I think he’s in a sullen mood these days. You know how 18 year olds can be so moody and sulky all the time?’

 

     I decided that if I questioned him, his sulky attitude might become worse, so I just kept silent, hoping that his bizarre behaviour was just a phase, and that he would snap out of it. I had no idea what I was going to encounter several days later.

 

     When he was away from home, mum at work, and I was alone at home, I went to our bedroom to simply ponder about things. As I walked into the room, I noticed there was a picture sticking out from underneath the sheets of his bed. ‘Probably a picture of some female celebrity or bird he has a crush on,’ I thought. But it turned out that I was wrong. I pulled out the picture from underneath the sheets, and I was stunned. It was a picture of me---a fairly recent picture of me, which was taken by mum. I also noticed the picture had some unknown dried stains on it, but at least those stains on the picture weren’t near where my face was. I wasn’t irritated or anything; I was undeniably bewildered. Still not making sense of the situation, I put the picture back where it was, and left the room.  

 

     Why would he have a picture of me, inside the sheets of his bed? After a few moments of attempting to think clearly, it dawned on me that Liam was wanking off to my picture. But why would Liam choose to think of me, instead of a girl, when wanking?

 

     The next evening, I came home early, and went to our room. No one else but Liam and I were home yet, but before I opened the door, I stood there with my ears pressed to the door. I could faintly hear breathing and moaning sounds; breathing and moaning that were definitely coming from my brother.

 

     I slowly and cautiously opened the door, and there was Liam, with his back turned away from me, wanking off. He turned around and looked at me, with a gaze that I’ve never seen on him before. It was a dreamy gaze filled with lust, and his piercing blue eyes were looking at me seductively. I could clearly see that he had been looking at my picture, and I could feel my face flush up in embarrassment. The embarrassment I felt was partly because I was witnessing my own brother masturbate while thinking of me, and partly because I could feel my cock harden from within my jeans. Fucking hell! I wasn’t supposed to become turned on by my brother wanking over me. Feeling my cock harden each second, I walked over to him. It was unusual that he didn’t scream at me or anything, but he was too hot with lust to do that. ‘Liam,’ I whispered gently in his ear. ‘You’re not angry about this?’ he managed to ask. ‘No, Liam...,’ I reply.

 

‘I’ve been wanking to your picture, and..,’ Liam tried to explain, but I put my finger to his soft lips to calm him, and I gently kissed him. ‘Don’t explain right now,’ I tell him. I lowered my head and caressed the tip of his cock. He trembled a bit at the pleasure that he felt. I figured that maybe if I made him cum, he would come to his senses and stop fantasising about me when he masturbated. I also hoped this experience might repulse me and keep me from looking at my brother this way.

 

     Neither of us knew at that moment that we would both be proved wrong. I unzipped my jeans and took off my underpants, exposing my hardness to him. ‘Go on, touch it, Liam,’ I ordered to him. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his fingers round my cock and the next thing I knew; he was moving his fingers up and down it. He probably had been stroking his cock just like this when he was wanking off. You’d think I’d be disgusted by that, but strangely, it turned me on. And he was fucking good at stroking my cock! I tried to keep myself sane by telling myself that we shouldn’t be doing this, but it’s no use. My body kept reacting to his stroking, and sweet, gentle moans were coming out of my mouth. My hands reached out to his cock, and I started to slide my fingers up and down it. As he was stroking my cock, his fingers applying pressure, and then loosening up, he ran his other hand through my hair, and down my neck.

 

‘Noel, I love ya. I know you’re my brother, but…,’ he whispered amidst our moaning.

 

     I could feel that I was almost about to cum, and I noticed that he was as well. ‘I love ya too, Liam,’ I managed to tell him. I didn’t know why I said that as I was about to cum---on top of that, it was my brother that was making me about to cum. We came at just about the same time, with his cock throbbing in my hand and white cum spurting out. My cock exploded in an intense orgasm in Liam’s hand, and we both moaning uncontrollably. Fuck! It was the most powerful orgasm I’ve experienced in my life, but after we both came, we were both staring at each other with a half satisfied, half guilty look on our faces. ‘Noel, I really love you, and I…I’ve fallen in love with you.’

 

It was Liam that first opened his mouth. ‘Liam, you’re my brother. How can you say that you’re in love with me?’ I ask him, trying not to make him upset. ‘I can only think of you, Noel,’ he replied, his voice trembling, and his eyes watering. I reached out to him and held him close to me. I didn’t want to make him cry, but I did, and as he said those words, “I can only think of you,” my own thoughts were becoming confused. I looked at him, and saw a tear roll down his cheek. ‘Don’t cry, Liam,’ I softly tell him. ‘You were honest about it, Liam. I’m still confused, though.’

 

I wiped away the tear from his face.

 

 

     ‘Please don’t hate me for this, Noel,’ Liam whispered. I shook my head, and told him, ‘I don’t hate you, you know. I just need some time to sort my thoughts out.’

 

 

I held him close to me until mum called us for supper. I was the older one, and I was supposed to put an end to this behaviour, but I was still unsure about my own feelings. Of course, I loved him, but I never thought about what kind of love that was. We were both close brothers, but I don’t know how normal brothers are supposed to act like. Normally, brothers don’t do what we just did. But we just made each other reach an orgasm. So apparently, that makes us abnormal. Did I feel sickened over what we did? Logically, yes; emotionally; no. I know that it’s a sodding strange answer. My logical side of my brain tells me that it’s wrong, and I acknowledge that. But my emotions call for me to love him. You know, sometimes when he looks at me with those gorgeous eyes, my heart nearly skips a beat. Oh dear God, I’m acting like a schoolgirl! But I’m not a fookin’ psychiatrist! I haven’t analysed how people act when they’re in love! I faintly hear our mum calling us to eat our supper. ‘Come on, Liam, let’s go. I don’t want mum suspecting anything between us,’ I tell him. I left the room first, because I didn’t want our mum becoming suspicious of us.

 

 

     Even at the dining table, we both were behaving awkwardly. I asked for the pepper to be passed, and I expected mum to pass it to me, as the pepper was somewhat near her. But it was Liam that passed it to me, and I couldn’t look at him straight in the eye, because I knew I’d melt. ‘Thanks, Liam,’ I mumbled. ‘You seem to be out of your sulky mood, Liam, but what’s wrong with Noel?’our mum wondered aloud.

 

 

‘I don’t know, maybe Noel’s still confused,’ Liam replied nonchalantly. I could feel my face blushing. ‘Stop denying it, Noel. I can see that you’re not being honest,’ he continued to taunt me. Our mum, looking a bit confused, scolded us mildly.

 

 

‘Whatever you are talking about, please stop the bickering, and eat your supper!’

 

 

We were eating our supper amidst a strangely silent atmosphere, and I began to think that life would be easier if I just admitted to him and myself that I was in love with him. It wasn’t Liam that was confused; rather, it was me who was confused the entire time. Liam’s at least fucking honest about it to me, and he knew that I wasn’t being honest about my feelings. Which was probably why he had been acting like this recently---he wanted to get my attention, and make me realise my true feelings! You know, I think that deep down inside, I knew I loved him this way, but the logical side of my brain kept on denying it. Otherwise, why would I have felt so much passion when we were giving each other sexual pleasure?

 

     Another day passed by, and I felt sorry and ashamed for denying my feelings for so long. I was more ashamed that I wasn’t being truthful to myself than the fact that my feelings towards Liam were incestuous. I went to the local sweets shop and bought a small piece of chocolate that I knew Liam liked. Mum was at work, so I knew she wouldn’t come home until the evening. When I got home, and went into our bedroom, I noticed that Liam was lying on his bed thinking about something. ‘Liam,’ I call to him. ‘Noel,’ he replies with a cool, apathetic look on his face. ‘I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you about my feelings. I wasn’t even honest with myself, you know. I…I truly love you. You mean everything to me, and I can’t go on lying to myself about you.’

 

     I then pulled out the piece of chocolate from the pocket of my jeans and gave it to him. ‘I bought you one of your favourite chocolates,’ I told him. He merely stared at me, but his eyes glittered, and his lips parted with a sly, teasing smile. ‘If you truly love me, you’d know what to do with that,’ he told me. I was mesmerised by his beautiful eyes, and I could feel my heart race. His sultry eyes were on me, wanting me so bad, and all I could do was to give in to my desire. I sat down on his bed facing him while I started to unwrap the piece of chocolate, and I put it in my mouth. I leant over to him and kissed him, forcing my tongue and the chocolate in his mouth. The chocolate went back and forth between our mouths, and it was the most sensual experience I’ve ever had trying to eat a piece of chocolate. It was starting to melt quite quickly because we were both getting hot and turned on. My cock hardened, but I didn’t panic; I just simply yielded to the pleasure and enjoyed our French kiss.

 

     Who could fucking imagine that chocolate could be this sweet? What we were eating was indeed chocolate, but it was made more special since we shared it in our mouths. As we finished our kissing, I started to softly caress his neck with my lips. ‘Noel…,’ he moaned while we wrapped his hands round my neck. I reached down to his jeans and unzipped them, and I took off his underpants, exposing his hard cock. It turned me on to think that he became hard while we were kissing, and then, I saw Liam’s hand reach over to my jeans. Before I knew it, he had taken off my jeans and underpants. Each time his hand fumbled around to take my underpants off, I let out erotic moans because I knew I wanted more. I looked at his alluring eyes, then my eyes dropped down to his cock, and I started to devour it like I was sucking on a lollipop. My mouth engulfed it, and I let my tongue run up and down his hardness. I pressed my lips tightly round the base of it, subtly applying pressure to it while my tongue caressed his cock. ‘Let me suck yours, Noel,’ he sensually whispered while he moaned and groaned in ecstasy. To be honest, I was so fucking turned on by his gasps and moans, that I wanted him so much. He bent over and looked at me, licking his lips. When I saw those long eyelashes batting at me, I wanted him to ease my sexual tension before I went mad. His luscious lips cupped my cock, and his tongue tickled it gently. My body shivered in pleasure, and my hands reached out to Liam’s head, as I started ruffling his gorgeous hair; I’ve always loved his beautiful hair. My hands softly pushed his head down, and his mouth further slid down my cock. ‘Liam,’ I call out his name, while I ached for something more. I wanted him to feel me inside of him, and I wanted to feel him from the inside. I’ve never done that before, but it was worth a try. ‘I wanna fuck you, Liam,’ I whimpered to him, my voice shaking. He took his mouth off my cock, looked at me, and said, “I knew you’d finally be honest with yourself.”

 

 

I nodded. It wouldn’t be satisfying if I exploded in orgasm in his hands or in his mouth. I needed to be in him…perhaps all those fervent feelings of denial were a cover for my uncontrollable desire for him. ‘Noel, I’ve fantasised about you fucking me as I was wanking off…all that stroking I did with my cock, I would think that you were fucking me and making me feel that way,’ Liam continued. I grabbed a bottle of lotion, and then applied it to my cock, hoping that it would be a substitute for lube. I knew our kid wouldn’t shut up unless I fucked him hard. Well, actually, I’m not thinking that because I don’t want to hear him. Rather, if he continued to talk dirty to me like that, I couldn’t hold it anymore, and I would explode too early. ‘I’ll try not to hurt you as much,’ I tell him, as I slowly inserted my lubricated cock in him. His arse held my cock tightly, and I asked him, ‘Does it hurt?’

 

 

Liam softly whispered, ‘Not much…just strange.’

 

 

     My hands held onto his hips as I went back and forth, his body burying my cock. I felt massive tides of pleasure, and then, Liam’s hand grasped my hand, took it off his hips, and brushed my hand against his rock hard cock. ‘I need you too, Noel,’ he panted. As I fucked him, I stroked his cock as well. I could feel that Liam was just as turned on as I was by his voice, becoming sexier than ever with his frantic moaning. My moaning started to become more frantic and crazed, wanting him with a burning desire. The moments of denial were compensated by this moment that we were truly like an inseparable yin and yang; together as one. We both exploded simultaneously, with my sticky fluid filling up his arse, and his cock spurting cum on the bed and on my hands.

 

 

     We both were cuddling up together in bed, after we got dressed again. ‘Now with that experience, don’t ever lie to yourself again, Noel. We’ll have to cover up this aspect of our relationship to the world, including mum and everyone else, but promise me you’ll be honest with yourself and to me,’ Liam said to me. I stared at him with affection, replying, ‘I promise you, Liam. But you weren’t honest about your wanking to me, weren’t you?’

 

 

Liam gently laughed. ‘I thought I was being quite honest---at least more honest than you. I left the picture in my bed on purpose hoping that you would notice. I just couldn’t act completely honest because mum might have suspected something.’

 

 

I smile back at him. I guess we really are like a yin and yang. I can’t live without him, and while we may shine as individuals alone, we shine even more when we’re together. Who knew that fucking was the ultimate form of two becoming one?

 


End file.
